The Black spy is WHAT?
by Animegirl218
Summary: -ONESHOT- Two spies cross paths in the park after 4 months with in their last encounter. One has something to share and the other makes a commitment. Warning- Mpreg and OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

White laughed so hard that he began to cry. "Wow Black! You really let yourself go! Did you get fired again?!" Black only glared. "No, and I'm not not fat! I'm...expecting..." The other's voice cracked as he despretly tried to suppress laughter in order to speak. However, that failed and the white spy ended up on the ground, gasping for breathe. _'Sick bastard.'_ Black thought to himself. White got to his feet only to fall down again. "Expecting..? Expecting what?! Your lyposucktion operation?! AHHAHAHAHAH!"

Black grew tired of the other's banter and yanked him up to his feet by the collar of his jacket. _"You done yet?" _White slapped away the hand that was fasened onto his jacket and frowned. "And what if i'm not?" The darker-dressed spy's eyes were blazing with frustation. "White, will you just LISTEN for once? Is that too much to ask?!" The said-spy blinked and remained slinent. " Good. Now, do you remember when you were drunk 3 weeks ago?" White brought a hand to the base of his mouth and looked up. "All I remember was having one hell of a hangover the next day...wait..." The spy's eyes widened ."and finding the asprin already out on the counter...SHIT! YOU DON'T THINK-!"

Black rolled his eyes. _"No." _White blinked in confusion and then pointed at his rival's growing stomach. "Then why-" The other growled and narrowed his glance. "WHITE! I DON'T THINK! I KNOW! _**MON DIEU **_YOU'RE SUCH AN IMBICAL!"

"HEY! IT'S YOUR FAULT TOO! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE ANYWAY?!"

"I was a little..d-drunk." Black looked away and sniffed. "That's a-all."

White was about to yell at the other spy for giving him a half-ass answer but then noticed a streak of water running down the other's face. He bit his lower lip and held back the pure shock from escaping. He's NEVER seen the other openly weep just from arguing like this. Black probably couldn't help it, his hormones were stressing his usual control over his emotions. White sighed and walked towards his rival and pulled him close to himself. Black stiffed in fear but appeared to be frozen in it. White's cheek brushed against the other male's ear. "Shhhh...it's okay. I'm here." he whispered low rasp. "I _**promise**_ that I won't leave you or our kid. I'll do my best to protect you both." He felt a head burring itself into his shoulder and a pair of arms wrapping around his torso. Warm tears bled into the light-colored fabric of his shirt. The other was making an effort to stop sobbing. The sobs soon died down into gasps and a few hiccups before it calmed down all together. A guenuine grin crept along the side of white's face. "The hell did you do to me Black?" He chucled. "How come you're so soft all a sudden? You know I could've killed you right now if I wanted to?"

"Could've, would've, _didn't_. _And you do care~" _Black said softly. "Afterall, I am carring your own flesh and blood here."

* * *

**Black's sure going through some moodswings, huh? Well, now that White's going to take responiblity and a risk here, he won't have to go through it alone~**

**This is supposted to be a oneshot but there's always the possiblity from more (and more detailed) chapters...Anyway, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review if you'd like!**

**Spy vs Spy (c) Antonio Prohias and Mad Magazine/TV**


	2. Ch2This should've been the first

Hey guys! Ninten here and I've desided to continue this Spy vs spy mpreg fanfic. Now, this chapter should've been posted before the first that I submitted but it was not done yet so i'm posting it now and please forgive my horrid grammar and spelling at times and try to enjoy it despite it. Thanks!

P.S.- This chapter is from Black's P.O.V. and leads up to the previous chapter. Black's called "Cloak" because a lot of people accently call him that instead of his real name from the comic, "Joke" and besides, I think it sounds better here!

Spy vs Spy belongs to Antonio Prohias and Mad Magazine/TV

* * *

I started to feel sick one morning and assumed it to be food posioning. However, after I threw up I passed out in the bathroom. When I woke up, I didn't feel sick any longer. I would go through threw my daily routine, go to work, train recruits when I wasn't on a mission, come home in one piece, and then eat and go to bed. Making sure that I would be undisturbed by White. One day, my boss called for me. I entered his office and was offered a drink. What he said made me feel quite ashamed and careless.

"It's come to my attention that you have gotten taunted by one of our lower ranks and you appearently retailated? Do you have an excuse for me or should I go over our rules for you? Not that I should considering that your a senoir agent." In all of the years I have devoted, is this fatman really going to give me the boot? Again?! No, I need to keep this job and it's respect. "I was only having an off day sir. I am very sorry for this insedent and it will not happen again." My commanding officer leaned back in his leather chair and brought the tips of his fingers together. "I sure would hope that it doesn't happen again. Your one of our best! You have redeemed yourself to me before. Just one more thing before may be dismissed. Considering your bathroom habits...you seem to use the restroom more frequently according to your records. Is there some sort of issue that you would need a doctor's advice or help?"

I really hate that the lock on the Laventry door keeps track of the amount of times that you go. How am I going to admit to throwing up daily? "No sir. I can't think of any."

"Okay Cloak, I will take your word for this but I still want to to go to the infermary asap." I knoded and followed his orders. Something's off and I had a strong intuishion about it (and an odd craving for strawberries and I HATE strawberries!)

I pushed the door open to find the doctor flipping threw paitent flies and records. The chief most likely called to let him know that I was sent down. I feel like I'm back in Middle school and wanting nothing more than to avoid this. Too late, he saw me come in. "Ah, Agent Cloak. Would you just take a seat here." He guestered at the examination cot or whatever they call it. "Do you have anything that you would like to share? Any inteseinal problems or exretory issues?"

"Well..I have been throwing up every day, mostly during the morning."

"Hm.." He was taking notes. "Tell me, have you been experiencing heartburn and indigestion?" I simply nodded in reply.

The middle-aged doctor looked up from his clipboard. "Do you seem to be increasingly quick to lose your tempor and then bounce back into an unusally cheery mood?"

"Actually, yes! Yes I have!" I was growing excited that he was hitting every symptom on the head that i've been experiencing for the past two weeks. Maybe he could end up helping me after all. My stomach felt heavy when I realized that with each question the black-haired doc asked, the slower and more omnius his tone was. "I just have one more question for you."

"Shoot."

"Do have cravings for fruits and other things that you don't usual have?"

"Yes..."

He glanced down at his clipboard and notes and widened his eyes. "What is it?" I asked. "Kidney stones? A hurneya?" He shook his head. "I am pretty certain that's not your case here, but there's only one way I can be sure. Just wait a moment please."

And with that, he walked off to a cabinet and then pulled something with wires out of a drawer and returned with some sort of gel and ..an ultrasound? He told me to lay down and pull my shirt up. He also told me that this was going to scan my intesteins for any conserns and the gel was going to be cold. I recoiled a little as the cold metal of Stethoscope was placed over my heart and then move down to my lower stomach. I know that their's a vein near the leg so he must be checking for my bmp. Looked at my stomach, bunched up his eyebrows and removed the the tool. He applyed the gel to the area and turned the ultra sound screen on. I saw two figures that had a lighter shade then the backround of the screen. Great tumors... "Okay how many months do I have to go?" I asked.

"Hopefully, a healthy eight and a half, seems like you've had twins developing for three weeks now."

"Twins!" I laughed, who'd thought I'd go down with canc...wait..did he say twins?! "TWINS?! WHAT! DID YOU SAY TWINS?! AS IN CHILDERN?!" He looked at me in the eye. "Well, yes Agent Cloak. That's what's on the screen here. I was a little surprised myself, for obvious reasons but I did hear a few extra little heartbeats down there when I checked. The symptoms you've reported follow the begining of pregnacy. Trust me, I've seen a few paients come and see me this early in the development stage and you fit the criteria."

"But I'm a MALE!"

"I know that but the facts are facts, now do you know who the father is?"

After that I just told him that I wasn't sure and that I was extremly confused and tired and wanted nothing more than to take the rest of the day off. As well as to keep this only between the boss, him, and I. He handed me a pamphlet on pregnacy information and a website that I should visit. Truth was that I knew who the father was, and that things would get a lot more hecktic for me if I did tell. I grabbed my things from my desk and left the embassy for the day. No one stuck their nose in and or showed any concern. Fine by me. I didn't want to even begin to imagien the decrease of respect that they'd have for me. I also reflected how I could let myself become so childish and unperfessional over the last couple of weeks. I couldn't let my reputation go down the crapper that easily if I had anything to say about it.

I was too tired and dejected to be furious at-

"OOF."

My case flew out of my hand and landed on the pavement next to the grass. I rubbed my head. Okay, now I was angry enough to stab this moron who wasn't looking were he was going! This moron's bloody white hat was covering my face for a moment, making everything dark. White hat? Shit, and I thought that this day couldn't go along any worse.


End file.
